The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a generally circular, hollow moreover such as a pipe coaxial with a machine tool to enable accurate machining of the open end of the pipe.
When pipes are to be welded together, it is desirable that their abutting ends should be machined accurately to ensure that the pipe ends can be aligned together as accurately as possible prior to welding. Where one of the pipes to be welded is curved along its length to provide a preformed bend it has hitherto proved virtually impossible to machine accurately the end of the pipe to enable accurate alignment of the two pipes for welding.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved mechanism for mounting a pipe to enable accurate machining of its open end.